


Thunder and Cotton Shirts

by blankedp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Thunderstorms, fluff-ish, i still don't know how to tag, iwa-chan is done with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankedp/pseuds/blankedp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular beliefs, Iwaizumi was actually a quiet and calm person (only when Oikawa wasn't around though).</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime was planning on having a quiet Friday night after volleyball practise, until his annoying best friend comes along.<br/> <br/>Or</p><p>Oikawa Tooru is terrified of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Cotton Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo, second fic, yay.
> 
> I was planning to write this in one day but laziness took over. Btw, some foul language from Iwa-chan, so beware and stuff.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this~

Iwaizumi Hajime didn't really mind that his parents went on a trip without him. Really, he didn't. Well, at least the 17 year old had the entire house to himself. He tried to think back to the last time he had some alone time. Maybe a couple months ago?

It was around eight on a Friday night when Iwaizumi came back from volleyball practice, sweating and tired. Oikawa had kept the entire team late again to work on receives and blocking, despite everyone's pleas to go home (Kindaichi and Kunimi looked like they were going to fall asleep while they were cleaning up, those poor boys).

Peeling off his clothes and dumping them in the washing basket, Iwaizumi stepped in the shower and turned on the water. His muscles ached from receiving most of Oikawa's serves, and he stayed in the hot shower longer than usual. After turning the water off, he dried himself off with a towel, not bothering to deal with his spiky hair. The boy pulled open his drawers and pulled on a soft cotton shirt and sweatpants.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Iwaizumi was actually a quiet and calm person (only when Oikawa wasn't around, though). His green irises eyed the night sky outside, seeing dark storm clouds forming, and he slid open the door to the back to save his clothes on the washing line from getting wet. His gaze stayed put on a white shirt which he didn't remember owning.

'Humans don't exist' was printed in black onto cotton, with a cartoon alien in the centre. Iwaizumi sighed and stared into the black clouds hovering above him. He had a mixture of anger and desperation written on his face.  
_'Why?_ ' Iwaizumi spoke in a hushed voice. The boy took the white shirt along with the other clothes inside anyway, throwing them in the dryer.

 

 

 

 

 

Turning on the television for background noise, Iwaizumi picked up a book he borrowed from Hanamaki, and started reading from where he left off on the couch. It was tranquil and peaceful, a bit too peaceful for his taste, but he read on nonetheless. The living room was filled with the sound of a game show Iwaizumi didn't really care about, and he laid down on the couch to relax a bit, holding the book above his face. The rain outside was pouring down, and for a split second Iwaizumi thought that his window might break.

A sharp knock near the front of the house hauled the boy out from his thoughts.  
' _Who in the world visits someone in the rain at this time?_ ' Iwaizumi thought, trudging to the front door. The knocks kept on coming, becoming louder with each hit. The boy on the inside slowly unlocked the lock and opened the door, going seeing the face of the most annoying person ever (in Iwaizumi's case).

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa chirped, before having the door slammed in his face.

  
"Go home, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi groaned from the other side. When he didn't hear a response from the other side, he took a step back to the living room, before the door erupted with knocks again.

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa whined loudly. Iwaizumi stormed to the door and threw it open.

  
"What!?" he shouted, not loud enough to interrupt the neighbours. He diverted his attention to his best friend, who was dripping wet from head to toe, despite the umbrella he held over his head. Iwaizumi eyed the clothes the other boy was wearing and cringed inwardly. Wet jeans aren't the most comfortable thing to wear. He sighed and opened the door wider, inviting the shivering boy in.

  
"Don't stand there and catch a cold, you idiot. Come in."

 

 

 

 

 

The brunette happily skipped into the Iwaizumi household, acting like he lived there (actually, he sort of does, if you record down the times he spends at his best friend's place). He left his still-opened wet umbrella by the door for it to dry and kicked his shoes off. Oikawa practically ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch, taking up the whole space, and started flicking through the channels on the television.

"Can I just ask you something?" Iwaizumi said, not waiting for Oikawa to agree. " _Why?_ "

  
"Hm... You know how my parents are on a business trip? And how my sister and Takeru is down south?" The green eyed boy nodded.

  
"So, I was lonely at home, right? And then I remembered. ' _Hang on, Iwa-chan's parents are on a trip! I can sleep over at his!_ ' So here I am!" the taller boy said, and Iwaizumi had never wanted to punch someone more than ever.

  
"And who," he gritted out, "gave you the permission to arrive at my house with not even a toothbrush?"

  
"Ah, don't worry, Iwa-chan. I called your mum when I was at mine and she said it was no problem for me, since someone needs to help carry you to the toilet at night," Oikawa teased, dodging a pencil that was carefully aimed to the eye with more force than needed.

  
"Shut up, Trashykawa! And why didn't you even bother packing anything at all, not even one shirt," Iwaizumi demanded.

  
"I figured you'd let me use yours, since we always shared clothes when we up were younger. You wouldn't want your best friend sleep in his wet clothes, would you?" Oikawa pouted, his bottom lip sticking out and brown eyes steadily holding the gaze of green ones.

' _Since when was he so cute?_ '

Woah, hold the _fuck_ up. Iwaizumi has never thought of his best friend as 'cute'. Sure, he'll admit Oikawa was attractive, with his perfectly curled brown hair that were so freaking soft (he never grasped the concept of it being natural), lean muscles that you could see whenever he tosses the ball to Iwaizumi, calculating but beautiful doe eyes that you could drown in, and those pink lips—

 _Shit_.

"Iwa-chan? Talk, your stupidity is contagious, you know?" Oikawa said in a light tone, ignoring the glare his best friend was giving him.

  
"Shut up, asshole."

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan," the brunette huffed. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi held out his hand and the other boy took it immediately without asking why. The former pulled his friend up and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

  
"Shower. Now. I don't want you catching a cold, because if you do, I'll punch you," Iwaizumi deadpanned, ignoring the comments from Oikawa. "I'll leave a shirt and sweatpants outside so you can grab them."

  
The taller boy smirked. "You sure they'll fit me? Cause you know that I'm the taller— Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Iwaizumi had punched him and mumbled. "That hurts, Iwa-chan..."

  
"It's only a five centimetre difference, so deal with it or you're sleeping in wet jeans," the other orders. Oikawa complies, mumbling while entering the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi decides that the best time to think about his feelings was when he was picking out said persons clothes. Looking for the larger clothes that he owned, the boy rummaged through his drawer, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and boxers.  
"Why don't I have any shirts?" he murmured to himself, moving other clothes aside.

Iwaizumi had always thought of Oikawa as his best friend, even if he was an asshole most of the time. It wasn't even his choice, Oikawa had announced 'You are my best friend now!' after Iwaizumi saved the other boy from a stag bettle, and stuck with him ever since. It was sort of nice, not being in Oikawa's shadow but instead standing next to him instead. Still, why did Iwaizumi think his best friend was cute all of a sudden?

"Iwa-chan~ The clothes aren't here," a voice called out from the bathroom, pulling Iwaizumi from his thoughts.

  
"I can only find sweatpants and boxers, put them on for now while I find a shirt," he called back, throwing the pants towards the direction of the bathroom door.

  
"You sure you don't want me to walk around shirtless?" the annoying voice replied, picking up the pants on the floor.  
Despite it being a joke, Iwaizumi felt his ears heat up. Why?

  
"You're a dick, you know?" he managed to spit out. He could feel a pout growing on Oikawa's face.

  
"I'm a fucking delight," the boy in the bathroom said, and Iwaizumi snorted.

 

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later, the clothes in the dryer was done, but Iwaizumi still hadn't found a shirt for Oikawa to wear.

  
"Iwa-chan, did you turn blind?" the brunette asked, and yelped when a book smacked against the door.

  
"Whatever, just come out and pick one for yourself," the green eyed boy sighed. Throwing the door open, Oikawa hopped into the room wearing Iwaizumi's sweatpants and began to go through the drawers.

At the sight of his best friend half naked, Iwaizumi felt a blush crawling up his neck and turned away, walking to the dryer.

  
' _What's up with you? You've seen him change during practise all the time!_ ' he scolded himself. If he reacted like this all the time, then he was scared his head might explode.

  
Pulling the clothes out into a basket, Iwaizumi glanced at a white shirt and pulled it out. It was the alien one. He pushed himself up and walked back into his room, and to his horror saw half his clothes thrown across the room.

  
"Ah, Iwa-chan, all of them are uncomfortable— hmph!" Oikawa cut off his sentence when Iwaizumi flung the cotton shirt at his face. The former dragged it off his head and held the shirt in front of his face.

  
"My shirt!" he yelped and pulled it over his head. He sighed in comfort.

  
"Now that you're done, you are cleaning my room," Iwaizumi ordered.

 

 

 

 

 

After half an hour of whining and folding clothes from the dryer and the room, the two boys settled on the couch with a laptop, going through movies to watch.

  
"Aren't you tired?" Iwaizumi asked, and was answered with a shake of a head.

  
"Nope. It's the weekends tomorrow anyway, so we can stay up late," Oikawa replied. His friend rolled his eyes.

  
They decided to watch 'Spirited Away' for the hundredth time, and Iwaizumi only relented when Oikawa 'literal five year old' Tooru started whining. Going into the kitchen, the boys grabbed two bags of air— chips and a glass of grape juice each, placing it on the table next to the laptop. Iwaizumi went to his room to grab a thin blanket and sat next to Oikawa, with a ruler length space between them.

 

 

 

 

 

Ten minutes in and half the chips gone, Oikawa suddenly laid his head on Iwaizumi's lap, making him jump. A blush threatened to crawl up his face.

  
"I swear to god, Shittykawa," he gritted out, ignoring the tingling feeling in his stomach.

  
"Let's talk, Iwa-chan. We've seen this a million times already!" the boy on Iwaizumi's lap said.

  
"Hey, hang on, you picked this!" Ignoring the comment, Oikawa spread his body across the couch and left his head on his best friend's lap. Iwaizumi hoped his friend didn't detect the heat coming off from himself.

  
"Let's talk about romance. More specifically, the ones going around in our team!" Oikawa chirped excitedly, almost like one of his fangirls. They must be rubbing off on him.

  
' _This crow should've gone to Karasuno instead,_ ' Iwaizumi thought, but decided to not say out loud. Then he turned his head down to look at the boy on his lap.

  
"You sound like a mother making her teenage girl talk about her crushes," he said with an expressionless look, and tried to make his heartbeats slow down when Oikawa giggled.

  
"Are you my daughter then? I'd rather you be my husband, Iwa-chan~" the boy teased.

  
' _Crap._ '

Iwaizumi turned back to the laptop and tried to concentrate on the movie instead of the idiot on him, who was humming the soundtracks of the current scene. The green eyed boy would never admit that Oikawa sounded amazing.

  
"Now, back to the love lives of people in our team," he said, after the scene ended. Iwaizumi groaned and threw his head up.

  
"Come on! Don't you think it's interesting? And you can't ignore the looks Makki and Mattsun are giving each other," the captain stated. Now Iwaizumi's interest was piqued, and he made a 'hm' sound to agree. Oikawa smiled slyly, and carried on the conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

"And don't even get me started on Mad Dog-chan and Yahaba-chan! They are all over each other," he whined, sounding more distressed than he was supposed to be. Oikawa was previously ranting about how Kindaichi was perfect for Kunimi, and how they were so adorable together. The other boy raised an eyebrow and looked down with a questioning look.

  
"Okay, I know the first two idiots aren't so subtle about their... flirting... But Kyoutani and Yahaba have a thing for each other? They hate each other's guts," he noted. The two second years do their 'pushing each other into the walls and shouting' thing at least two times per practise, and to be honest, it would be uncomfortable if it didn't happen. Oikawa looked at him like a mother would when they were correcting their kid.

  
"Oh, Iwa-chan, of course some mindless person who has no idea about love won't notice the tension between those two," he snickered, shaking his head. Iwaizumi's body went stiff and he refused to meet Oikawa's eyes.

  
"What about you, Iwa-chan? It hard to think you would have a chance with a girl or a—" the brunette's teasing was cut off halfway by the other boy.

  
"Can you just quit it? My love life is none of your business and you need to realise that maybe I'm just too busy caring for your ass that I have no chance of being in a relationship," he spat out, surprised at the sharpness he put in his words. He didn't notice the hurt that flashed across Oikawa's face.

  
"Oh," the boy said softly, "sorry."

  
They watched the rest of the movie in silence, and Iwaizumi missed the warmth when Oikawa lifted his head off the older boy's lap.

 

 

 

 

 

The credits of the movie finally came on, and Iwaizumi picked up the empty glasses and chip packets to take to the kitchen. The two boys then went into the bathroom.

  
"Do you have a spare toothbrush?" Oikawa asked, finally talking since their... small quarrel.

  
"I kept the one you used a few days ago, it's next to mine, the blue one," the slightly shorter boy said, washing his face. They took their respective toothbrushes and scrubbed their teeth, standing next to each other. They had always done this since they were little kids, so why was it so... quiet?

"Iwa-chan~ I hope you don't mind me taking up the bed tonight," Oikawa said while he jumped in the bed.

  
"Hell no," Iwaizumi followed suite, wrestling his best friend on the bed. The older boy won, when he knocked his friend off the bed by tickling him, then he stood up to his closet so look for the futon that Oikawa always used.

  
"Where is it?" he muttered, when the space that was usually reserved for the futon was empty.

  
After a call to his mum to ask where the extra mattress was (also asking why she let Oikawa spend the night), he told the other boy that his mum had thrown it away when she found some holes in it.

After strategically laying down some thick blankets to act as the missing futon, Iwaizumi closed the lights and settled on his bed, and Oikawa nestled in his mountain of blankets and pillows.

  
"Oi, Shittykawa," he called out, staring at the ceiling. The rain outside echoed inside the entire house, with occasional thunders.

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan," the boy on the ground murmured, and then replied with a "yeah?"

  
"Why did you want to come over today? You're usually fine staying by yourself at home," he questioned. Oikawa laughed nervously, and shuffled in the blankets.

  
"You know, your parents are away and so are mine, so I thought you'd be lonely, haha," he trailed off. "It wasn't like I was lonely or scared of any— ah!" Oikawa yelped, and the other boy on the bed heard a thud.

_"Iwa-chan, let's go home. I don't like the thunder and lightning..." Out in the clearing of a nearby gathering of trees, a small brown haired boy clung on to a spiky black haired one, who wrapped an arm around the scared Oikawa._

Thunder and lightning weren't that common where the two boys lived, so Iwaizumi had totally forgot that Oikawa was terrified of thunderstorms. That's why he came over, even if he got soaked. Oikawa was scared to be by himself.

There was another loud roar of thunder.

Shifting to one side on the single bed, Iwaizumi lifted the blankets and was met with the stare of brown eyes.

  
"Well? Get in," he said, and a split second later the taller boy scurried next to his best friend's side, crawled into a ball and tucked into Iwaizumi's chest. It wasn't the first time they had slept in the same bed together, but the last time was when they were still considered 'innocent and cute' kids. After a few more minutes of helping the younger boy calm down, Oikawa unfurled from his ball and they slept face to face, the warmth from Oikawa seeped into Iwaizumi. He wished it could stay like this forever.

"If I was Chihiro, then you would be my Haku," Oikawa whispered, making the older boy's face warm up.

  
"I saved you when you were young while in dragon form?" he question, making the other chuckle. Then, out of nowhere, Oikawa rolled on top of Iwaizumi and the two boys stared at each other's face. It was uncomfortable, but warm.

  
"Oi, what's this?" Iwaizumi asked, but with more of a demanding tone. He had tensed up when the other boy rolled over.

  
"The bed's too small and we can't fit," Oikawa answered, like it's something his friend should've already known. Sighing, Iwaizumi relaxed and let Oikawa lay on his chest. He could see the brunette's long eyelashes in the dark.

' _Crap, I'm staring._ ' The pair of green eyes quickly diverted their gaze.

"You know, I really like you Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered out of nowhere, and Iwaizumi was on the edge of falling asleep—

 

Wait, _what_.

 

The shorter boy snapped his eyes open, and was met with brown eyes. Oikawa was practically hovering over Iwaizumi's face and the boy on the bottom could see a tint of red on the other's cheeks.

  
"I like you," he repeated, "and I got you pinned down so you can't hit me."

  
"Why would I hit—" Iwaizumi started, and saw his best friend leaning down and—

Oh. _Oh_.

The kiss was soft and light, nearly just a brush on the lips, and so quick that Iwaizumi thought he imagined it. It wasn't their first kiss together, Oikawa had kissed him many times as thanks when they were younger. But this, this was different. And Iwaizumi wanted more.

He lifted his head up to the shaking boy, who was apologising over and over, and brought their lips together.

  
' _This is nice,_ ' Iwaizumi thought, and smiled into his kiss. They broke apart, and Oikawa started giggling, hugging his friend tightly.

  
"Yes! I knew it, I knew that you liked me!" he cheered, and dropped back onto Iwaizumi's chest.

  
"Makki and Mattsun kept on telling me to kiss you since you felt the same way," he murmured as the other boy ran his fingers through the soft brown hair. Iwaizumi wrapped one arm around his friend, too excited to rest.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace, and Iwaizumi thought, ' _I could get use to this._ '

 

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi woke up to Oikawa peppering his cheeks with kisses, and lightly pushed his head away.

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan," the brunette pouted, "you can't be rough with your boyfriend." He smirked when Iwaizumi's face exploded red, not expecting the term 'boyfriend'.

"I know we just started dating, but I really love you, Iwa-chan."

  
"I love you too, Shittykawa."

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa smiled, and kissed Iwaizumi again. He silently thanked the thunderstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please tell me if it's 'thunder and lightning' or 'lightning and thunder' cause its messing with my mind.
> 
> This was slightly longer than I thought, so I took a while to write it. Pls comment if something is wrong.
> 
> And yes, I know that the timeline is kinda iffy, but let's skip over that. And, let's skip over my crappy writing.
> 
> Anyways, leave a kudos if you wanna, no pressure. Send some ideas on my tumblr is you want : blank-pyxl 
> 
> Thank


End file.
